Distance closed
by yaoi little Kye baby
Summary: Draco is awakened late one night surrounded by Deatheaters. And Although it pains Lucius, he cannot help. He is forced to help kidnap his own son for his masters sake, will he let Draco go, or will he go through with it? PLEASE R&R. thanks
1. Awakening

HI people, :D This is the first fic I have posted to this wonderful site. I have been an avid reader for many months now, and have written a few fics, but I have finally got round to actually getting one of mine up here.  
  
I started writing it when on holiday in a pad of paper, and I have never been good at writing stories by hand. So if it sucks please don't have a go at me. However it you like it, please review and let me know, as it will almost definitely inspire me to write more.  
  
Now IM not sure how to make this in to a H/D fic, but I have decided to put it in this section because I know the majority of people that read HP fics go straight to the slash section. lol. But don't worry I will try my hardest to turn it into a slash fic for you lovely people.  
  
Have fun.  
  
*****************************  
  
  
  
  
  
"Get up boy!" Draco felt the sudden rush of cold night air on his naked skin as the covers were pulled harshly from his body as he slept lightly in his four- poster.  
  
"W-what?" He stammered as he felt four strong arms wrench him from his bed to his feet. It took his eyes a while to adjust to the dim light and what he saw both shocked and frightened him.  
  
A crowd of no less then twelve Deatheaters were gathered around him all wearing full costume, Draco had no idea who was behind the masks or why they were in his room. A length of rope was drawn from one of the closer Deatheater's robes as the two holding Draco raised his arms infront of him still holding tightly. He was too shocked to fight as he watched the Deatheater with the rope place it over his hands.  
  
It was wrapped three times over his small, delicate wrists, tied in a knot then snapped tight. He yelped and attempted to pull his arms away but failed as another knot was added to the tight bind. He was allowed to lower his arms but they were still held by the hands of the two strong Deatheaters either side of him.  
  
"What are you doing?" He whispered hoarsely as he saw another Deatheater reach into his robes and heard a rattling sound as a thick metal bar in the middle of two chains was produced.  
  
"What is that?" he asked, but got no reply as the Deatheater moved forward, the strange metal contraption still in his hand. Draco realised what it was only second before the metal bar was being shoved into his mouth.  
  
He shook his head fiercely as the Deatheater pulled the chains tightly behind Draco's head and fastened it with a sturdy padlock so it was impossible to remove it without a key. Automatically Draco moved his tongue behind the gag to try and push it out but it was no use, the cold metal bar was right near the back of his jaw and was locked too tightly.  
  
Now he was really panicking, what was going on? Why were they doing this? Where was his father? He struggled and the Deatheater nearest him grabbed his hair tightly in his fist and forced his head up.  
  
"That's enough McNeir!" Came a voice further back in the crowd. Draco recognised that voice.  
  
Lucius Malfoy pulled off his mask as he stepped forward. "Let go of my son."  
  
McNeir did as he was told and Draco looked at his father with wide-eyed relief.  
  
"Thazthy" Was Draco's gagged attempt at the word 'daddy' as his father slowly approached with sad eyes. He said nothing as he raised a cloth sack and put it over Draco's head.  
  
The bound boy screamed and struggled violently as he realised his father was not going to help him. He received a sharp stinging slap across his backside and his struggles ceased. Lucius couldn't bare to listen to the muffled sobs coming from under the sack and he left the room with tears in his eyes.  
  
"The master shall I only serve. To honour and obey his every word. To keep the faith, uphold the name. Masters bliss my only aim. I hold his mark upon my skin; his evil seed doth flow within. And if he asks it shall be done, all evil to put out the sun. Evil is how we chose to step, its in our length, our width, our depth. He is our first and only thought, We live to serve Lord Voldemort."  
  
Lucius had ripped out a chunk of his sleek blonde hair out in his hands and thrown his mask down the marble stairs and watched it shatter as he had left the room. He was now chanting the Deatheaters oath of allegiance over and over and over again. But no matter how much he chanted he couldn't feel right about what he was taking part in. His son, his only son. How could he have agreed to this?  
  
"To honour and obey his every word." He repeated loudly as he started the chant again, banging his fist against the wall so hard that a painting fell and smashed as it hit the floor. "And if he asks it shall be done." He shouted desperately trying to convince himself that he was doing the right thing. But this was wrong, he knew it, but he couldn't stop it, a voice in his head kept repeating his own words.  
  
::"It is a fait trial this way, and everyone is agreed."::  
  
He clenched his jaw and closed his eyes as he heard the door being opened and the sound of people coming out. Heartbreaking sobs filled his ears again, as Draco was lead out and down the stairs to the front door. Another length of rope had been tied round his upper arms to prevent him from removing the sack from his head.  
  
"Wait!" Lucius shouted and ran back into his son's empty room, when he emerged again he held a long green velvet blanket in his hands, he pushed past a few Deatheaters aside as he made his way down the stairs.  
  
Avery and McNeir sneered at him as he put the blanket over Draco's shoulders  
  
"Don't be soft on the boy Lucius." Said Crabbe senior. Lucius shot him a warning look.  
  
"He's my son." He spat and turned back to make sure Draco was covered before leading him outside to a waiting carriage. The snow was cold on Draco's bare feet and he began to cry as he walked in it. It must have been up to his ankles and it was biting at his flesh like lots of little razor sharp teeth  
  
Every whimper Lucius heard was like a knife in his heart. He bent down and put his arms behind Draco's legs and back and lifted him, carrying him the rest of the distance. Once inside the warmth of the carriage Lucius sat down with Draco still bundled in his lap, wrapped in his arms protectively. Draco struggled and Lucius stomach lurched. "Shhh." He said soothingly as he nuzzled Draco's temple through the sack and rocked him gently back and fourth.  
  
"Thazthy." Draco repeated, followed by the sound of grinding and clicking as Draco was once again trying to push the metal out from between his teeth. Lucius couldn't help it and a tear fell from his steely grey eye. What he wouldn't give to let Draco go, but he couldn't change what he had said, nothing could and he hated himself for speaking so hastily.  
  
It was a while before the rest of the Deatheaters entered the carriage; McNeir first followed by Avery, Nott and then the rest.  
  
"Put him down man." Avery said hautily when he saw the bundle in Lucius's arms. Lucius didn't answer. He shot his fellow Deatheater an evil stare but didn't reply.  
  
Draco suddenly let out a muffled cry as if something had startled him. A line of drool had dribbled out of his mouth and trickled down his chin. Not being able to close his mouth meant he couldn't swallow. The drool dripped off his chin and onto the blanket he was wrapped in, causing a roar of laughter from the men around him. He sobbed and huddled in to a smaller ball and moved closer to his father's chest.  
  
All Lucius could do was hold him and rock him, he wished he could do more but he couldn't and it hurt him more than anything ever had before.  
  
The whole journey was painful, Draco couldn't help drooling but every time he did there was a round of laughter and all Lucius could do was tell him he was there and hold him close. He could feel the ropes round his son's arms and the only stopping him from screaming was knowing that it would do Draco no good.  
  
Finally after what seemed like an eternity for the two Malfoys, the carriage began to slow.  
  
"Come along Lucius" Said McNeir icily as if he had lost some respect for him. Lucius kissed his son's forehead through the sack and stood up with him still in his arms making sure his body was covered before stepping out into the cold air. Draco's chin was now soaked with his own spittle and so was the patch of cloth over his mouth.  
  
Even wrapped in the thick velvet blankets, Draco could feel the stinging cold of the winters air on his body as his father carried him across the courtyard to an old church.  
  
He struggled again and Lucius nearly dropped him but managed to keep hold and continued walking across the snow covered yard, his eyes threatened to freeze over from the tears welling in them. Draco wasn't trying to hold back his tears; he was sobbing loudly and moaning strangled words, pleading for his release. Although his words were not audible Lucius understood what he was trying to say and it made him feel sick.  
  
He was soon entering the main doors and walking down a long hall with the other eleven Deatheaters beside him. "Pull yourself together." Whispered Crabbe senior venomously in Lucius's ear as the neared a large oak door but Lucius didn't appear to have heard, he was too busy watching the writhing bundle in his arms.  
  
So small, so helpless, so delicate. He doesn't deserve this.  
  
It was at this point that the urge to run had been the strongest for Lucius. Once the doors had opened there would be no turning back. He began to chant again.  
  
"The master shall I only serve, to honour and obey his every word."  
  
At hearing his father's chants, Draco began to struggle with a renewed fervour, twisting his torso and kicking his legs wildly, Lucius had to almost dig his nails into his son to prevent him from falling. The rest of the Deatheaters chuckled as the large oak doors slowly began to open.  
  
Draco arched his back and thrashed furiously as his father began to walk again. He had thrown the blankets askew and his right leg was now exposed and Lucius could see the goose pimples on his sons pale skin.  
  
More strangled cries and pleas, again followed by the familiar clicking of teeth on metal as Draco twisted his body fiercely in his fathers arms.  
  
"Please Draco, be still, please." Lucius whispered softly, and surprisingly Draco obeyed, he stopped thrashing and instantly became less tense as he snuggled closer to his dad. Lucius let another tear fall from his eye and listened to Draco's sobs coming from under the now damp sack.  
  
  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
There ya go, this is my first chapter, the next one will be here shortly. I just need to copy it from my notebook onto the computer.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Love Kye. *wink wink* 


	2. Escape

OK here it is, the second chapter, just as I promised. This one is a bit longer than the last. I don't think many of my chapters will be long until I finish copying from my note pad and start writing from the top of my head. I HATE copying onto the computer from paper.  
  
This chapter contains a brief Gory description of what the DEs do to muggles in their spare time, not for the faint hearted or those of a weak disposition.  
  
Enjoy *wink wink*  
  
  
  
***************************  
  
Blood curdling screams filled the large stone hall as people all over the hall were tortured, beaten and killed in the most gruesome ways imaginable. They were all muggles, men, women and children alike all being slowly and brutally massacred. On the far wall hanging on hooks by their noses were no fewer than seven babies all younger than two year of age. Some still alive, screaming and crying and bleeding.  
  
A few people were being stretched on old medieval stretching racks and a few were having water forced down their throats so their stomachs would become bloated and eventually explode. There was plenty of whipping and flogging and cutting off of various body parts. Sections of the floor were drenched in blood and bloody footprints were trailed all across the room.  
  
Shrikes and painful cries echoed off the stone walls and reverberated in Draco's ears. He had clamped his eyes tightly shut from fear, even though the sack left him in total darkness. He didn't want it taken off; he didn't want to see the death around him. Suddenly his father stopped walking and had put him down back on his feet, but still had his hands lightly on Draco's shoulders.  
  
Draco tried to turn around but Lucius held him firmly. Draco started chewing the gag again and trembled as he heard footsteps coming towards him.  
  
It was the most terrifying silence that followed; even the screaming seemed to stop as Draco stood, blankets hanging off his shoulders shaking violently.  
  
"You can let him go Lucius. He is a big boy now, I am sure he is capable of standing by himself." Came the calm cold voice of Lord Voldemort.  
  
Lucius didn't move, he stood with his arms still placed gently on his son's shoulders, mouth open as if to say something. But after years of serving the master he knew talking back was never smiled upon. He squeezed Draco's shoulders and, with a heart that felt like lead, he moved away and watched as the velvet blankets fell away from Draco's body to the floor.  
  
Draco whimpered and tried to call to his father to come back, not to leave him, but the only sounds he could make were simple gurgles and moans.  
  
Voldemort looked at the naked form infront of him then over to its father and smiled. "Well done Lucius, I did not think you would go through with it. You truly are my most faithful of Deatheaters."  
  
Lucius didn't reply or even look up, his stomach was doing the most painful summersaults and every muscle in his body felt like it was being squeezed. Voldemort turn his glowing red gaze back to the bound child infront of him.  
  
"Welcome young Draco, I am sure you are very proud of your father, for he is a brave man, a loyal man. A man with his head on the right way round. People will talk about his courage sacrifice for years to come. and people will talk about you."  
  
Draco began to sob loudly and tried to pull his hands free.  
  
"Infact this was your fathers idea." Voldemort went on. Lucius once again opened his mouth to protest but all Voldemort had to do was look at him to keep him silent.  
  
"Whoever drew the black stone had to give up their child. Ingenious, I always admired the way your father's mind worked. It was just unlucky that the black stone ended up in his hand."  
  
Lucius clenched his jaw and his fists. Why was his master mocking him? Did he not realise the strength it had taken to go ahead with this?  
  
There was a silence were all that could be heard were the muffled sobs and whimpers coming from under the sack. Lucius closed his eyes and retched at the sound of his son's crying. Full of such fear, such pain.  
  
"Well now." Voldemort said suddenly "I would like to see your pretty face, and I am sure you would like to see your father." He raised his hand and placed it over Draco's head to remove the sack.  
  
"NO!" Lucius shouted unable to contain himself "Please, master, I beg of you. The boy doesn't need to see, let him remain blind to this." He said, indicating to the bloodshed all around them. Nott and Avery pulled Lucius back and gave him stern disapproving looks. Voldemort sneered at Lucius's outburst and pulled the sack off of Draco's head.  
  
Light flooded in through Draco's closed eyelids.  
  
"Open your eyes boy." Voldemort said softly, Draco didn't. "Open your eyes." He repeated a bit louder. Draco shook his head and kept his eyes clamped shut. "I said open your eyes. Do not make me angry."  
  
"Open your eyes son." Lucius said sadly. He was no stranger to his master's anger and it was something he did not want Draco to experience. Draco did as he was told and opened his eyes as yet another line of drool dripped off his chin. He wished his father could come to him, he was sore, he was cold, he was scared. Voldemort took a step closer to Draco and smiled almost kindly.  
  
"Such a beautiful child, it is almost a shame fate chose you." He reached out to touch the pale skin of Draco's cheekbone but Draco turned his head.  
  
"Master please, please I beg you, let him be. Do not play with my son, please." Lucius pleaded, pushing past the crowd and stepping forward,  
  
Voldemort looked peeved, nothing more. "Lucius, are you fool enough to risk your life when you have come to far?"  
  
Lucius didn't show any sign of backing down, he puffed out his chest quite indignantly. "I ask a simple favour. I ask for my son to forgo the torment that you so enjoy inflicting. I have served you well, I have brought you a sacrifice, my own son, when no other here would or could if they had pulled out the black stone. It took everything I had to agree to this. I do not ask much of you, great and powerful master, just this one request. Please, just let me take him to a cell."  
  
There was an uncomfortable muttering from the crowd who were sure Lucius had spoken his last words, no one ever spoke to the master in such a manner and lived. But Voldemort respected Lucius for his bravery. The muttering grew louder and Voldemort turned to the crowd of whispering Deatheaters.  
  
"SILENCE!" He shouted and the chattering instantly ceased. When he had total silence again he turned back to Lucius. "Very well Lucius, my most faithful of Deatheaters, your request shall be granted, you may take him to a cell."  
  
"Oh thank you master." Lucius grovelled mercifully.  
  
"But." Voldemort continued ".he must remain bound. We do not want out young guest escaping."  
  
Lucius nodded and bowed low before his master then took Draco by the shoulders and lead him away from the main room and over to a smaller one down the hall.  
  
It was damp in the cell and the only light came from the moon shining through the bars in the window. Lucius felt Draco shiver from cold and he rubbed his hands up and down Draco's shoulders to try and warm his up.  
  
"I'm so sorry Draco, I love you, please believe me."  
  
Draco turned round to face his father and looked at him with red tear filled eyes. Lucius's heart snapped. Draco tried to talk and drooled again, he instantly dropped his head and sobbed. Lucius pulled a handkerchief out from his robes and wiped Draco's chin.  
  
"Please try to understand that I had no choice, You mean everything to me."  
  
Draco looked back at his father for a moment before he nodded; Lucius wiped Draco's eyes and brushed his hair from his face. He gathered his son closer and wrapped his arms around him tightly. He kept him in the embrace for a while before moving back slightly. He couldn't help but look down at the ropes round his son's wrists. Draco realised what Lucius was looking at and raised his arms as far as he could and took a step closer to his father.  
  
"I cant, IM sorry I cant." Lucius said sadly.  
  
"Thathzy plea'" Draco pleaded, trying his hardest to speak with a gag in his mouth, a tear ran down Draco's cheek and Lucius had to fight to keep his composure. But Draco threw himself at his father and buried his face in his chest and grabbed as much as he could of his fathers robes in his hands and held tightly.  
  
Lucius could have died right there, he couldn't see anything right about what he was doing. He couldn't give up his son's life, not even for Voldemort. Nothing was worth that. His hands found the knot of the ropes and started to untie them.  
  
He removed the ropes from Draco's upper arms and started on the rope binding Draco's wrists. When they were undone he automatically moved up to remove the gag but realised he had no key. He was still for a moment then he attempted to rip it out of his son's mouth, but all he managed to do was jerk Draco's head painfully. Draco squealed and he stopped.  
  
"I don't have a key." He said desperately then began to panic, but Draco placed his hand in his father's arm and shook his head letting him know it was okay. Lucius understood and hugged his again.  
  
"I love you." He whispered as he kissed his son's head. Draco broke the hug and wiped his mouth before putting his hand over his chest and once again attempted to speak.  
  
"I la' 'ou, thoo." He said moving his hand from his chest and putting it over his father's. Lucius didn't think he had ever heard anything more beautiful, the words may not have been properly spoken but the message was clear enough.  
  
He knew what he had to do and he knew it would cost him his own life, but he had to save his son.  
  
"Draco listen to me." He said looking Draco in the eye. Draco nodded to let him know he was paying attention. "I'm going to get you out of here, but I need you to do exactly what I tell you. Do you understand?"  
  
Draco nodded again and wiped his chin before more drool dripped to the floor. Lucius looked deadly serious now. "You wait here over in the corner so anyone walking past the door cant see you."  
  
Draco did as he was told as Lucius walked out of the cell and closed the door behind him.  
  
Draco crouched down against the wall and huddle over holding his knees to his chest. Anthony tear fell from his eye and ran down his cheek, he had no idea what his father was planning or where he had gone, all he could do was wait. He moved a hand to his mouth and ran his forefinger over the bar between his teeth. He would have given anything to get it out; it was making his jaw ache.  
  
He opened his mouth as far as he could and put a finger and thumb round the bar and tried to pull it out. His other hand travelled across the chain on his cheek until he came to the padlock at the back. He tugged at it hoping he would somehow manage to dislodge it but as hard as he pulled, it wouldn't budge. He dropped his hand again and closed his teeth back down on the bar.  
  
The only thing he could hear were the screams of the innocent coming from down the hall, his stomach tightened and he closed his eyes, wondering how his father could have taken part in this for all these years. But his father, despite being a bad wizard, he always been a good father.  
  
He had never once come home from a day of muggle torture and told Draco about it, he had never wanted his son to know about such things. If he had ever been angry he would calm himself down before talking to his family, he had never once hit his son or his wife. He would always avoid using his master's name infront of them and would change the subject whenever he came up.  
  
Lucius Malfoy prized his family above all else, and not even Voldemort could change that.  
  
Draco watched as a rat scurried across then floor and into a small hole. He wished he could be smaller so he could follow it, it would be a lot less risky, but he trusted his father.  
  
Finally the door clicked and opened. For a split second Draco had a terrible feeling it was Voldemort coming to play with him again, but was greatly relieved to see his father re-enter holding what looked like a bundle of robes in his hands.  
  
"Put these on quickly." Lucius whispered making his way quickly over to Draco and handing him the robes and a white Deatheaters mask. Draco took the mask and put it over his face and his father helped him get into the robes. Once Lucius had finished helping Draco do up the robes he turned Draco round so he was facing him and bent down to his eye level.  
  
"Now Draco" He said, and Draco could hear a definite note of pain in his voice as he spoke. "I can't come with you now."  
  
Before Lucius could go on, Draco had grabbed his arm and was shaking his head and screaming loudly. Lucius tried to make him quite but he wouldn't stop so the only thing Lucius could do was grab the back of Draco's gag and give it a sharp tug. Draco yelped as his head was yanked back then was silent, still holding his father's arm in his hand.  
  
"If we both walk out of here, they will know and you will have no chance. Now pay attention to me Draco, listen carefully this is important."  
  
Draco sobbed, sniffed and nodded.  
  
"When you leave this cell you are in the hall, turn left and keep walking. There is only one way to turn when you get to the end of the hall so follow it. That will lead you to the exit, to the courtyard. As soon as you are out of here, just run. Do not go back to the house that would be the first place they would think to look for you. So do not follow the tracks made by the carriage and make sure you stay as well hidden as possibly can."  
  
Draco held onto his father even tighter and made a small noise of protest. He didn't want to leave without Lucius.  
  
"Thathzy plea' co' 'ith me." He said pulling at his father's arm, but Lucius shook his head and prized Draco's hands off him.  
  
"I told you I cant, please Draco just do as I say, get out and run." Even though Draco was wearing a mask Lucius could see the sadness in his eyes. "I'll be fine." He added. Though he knew that wasn't true. "Now please go."  
  
Draco was still for a while and Lucius thought he was never going to move but Draco suddenly threw himself at Lucius and hugged him tightly.  
  
"I lo' 'ou thathzy." He said as a few tears fell from his eyes.  
  
"I love you too son, I love you so much." Lucius hugged him back and kissed his shoulder. "Go on now, get out of here." Lucius said moving back and standing straight. He gave Draco a soft shove towards the door and watched as his son began to turn the handle.  
  
"Hold on!" He said and reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver chain with a locket on the end that had an engraved picture of the Malfoy family crest.  
  
Two Dragons, encircling two large pots of gold and the sun rising between them.  
  
Draco took the locket and put it round his neck.  
  
"Remember us." Lucius whispered and Draco knew then, that he would never see his father again.  
  
He nodded again, took his father hand and squeezed it tightly before back slowly towards the door and leaving.  
  
He closed the door behind him and turned around. He knew he had to be calm or the Deatheaters would know something was wrong, so, remembering his father's words he turned left and began to walk down the hall. He passed a few Deatheaters that luckily didn't seem to pay him any attention and a few cells full of more muggles being tortured to almost the point of death.  
  
It took every fibre in his body not to run right there, but he kept his cool and continued walking calmly towards the end of the hall where it took a right turn. He followed it like his father had said and walked slowly out through the oak-panelled doors into the snow-covered yard.  
  
He had forgotten just how cold the snow had been and he jumped as he put his first foot into it. But despite the stinging cold he continued walking. The carriage was in a clearing off to his left so he took a right turn, knowing that if he went back they way he had come he would be found.  
  
Every now and then he would look over he shoulder to make sure he was not being followed but as soon as he had got far enough into the woods that he could no longer see the church, he ran.  
  
He ran faster than he ever thought he could, his legs moving as fast as they possibly could. He tripped on the bottom of his robes and fell hard to his knees, causing his mask to fall from his face and shatter on the forest floor. He picked himself back up and took off again.  
  
Branches seemed to be reaching out to try and grab him; they were scratching his face and clawing at his robes. He fell several times from catching his foot in the robes, so he ripped them off and kept running. He could feel the cold more than ever now, he was bleeding from where twigs and stones had dug into his flesh and his eyes felt like they were going to fall out, they were so cold.  
  
A million and one things were racing through his mind, had his dad managed to escape after all? Were they already looking for him? How much longer did he have to run before he came across someone who would be able to help? Where was he going?  
  
The adrenaline was pumping so fast that he wasn't even aware exactly how far he had run. He had been running for over an hour when he saw the first sign of life.  
  
A few twinkling lights were blinking through the trees at him and he quickened his pace that had slowed considerably over the past hour. He could see the end of the forest and he made a mad dash for it, finally emerging and with a rush of relief he realised that the large building he had arrived at was none other than Hogwarts.  
  
He would have laughed had the situation not been so serious and he hadn't been in so much pain. He ran forward but stopped as he realised he still had the lake to cross. He fell to his knees infront of the water and looked out across it. It was frozen over. Maybe he could make it across after all, he had come so far, been through so much, he felt like nothing could possibly go wrong now.  
  
He put his hand on it and pressed down to test it's stability, it seemed strong enough to take his weight, he was only small of build and hardly weigh any more than a pixie. He got onto his stomach and pulled himself slowly onto the frozen surface.  
  
His name had never suited him more than it did right now; he pulled himself along the surface in an almost slithering motion making him look like an albino snake.  
  
The far bank was getting closer, his stomach, chest. Penis and thighs were hurting from cold but he kept pulling himself along, getting closer to his goal with every movement.  
  
He was too busy concentrating on Hogwarts to hear the cracking sound from beneath him and before he had a chance to, the ice broke away and he fell with a splash into the water below.  
  
Cold such as he had never felt covered his body entirely and for an instant he was too shocked to do anything. His head dipped underneath the surface and his brain kicked in again, he kicked his legs, resurfaced and screamed as his hand grabbed the side of the ice. He tried to pull himself out but the ice broke in his hands and he went beneath the water again. But this time when he kicked his legs again he hit his head on solid ice. He took in a lungfull of water and panicked. He began hitting the ice furiously with his fists but he couldn't break through.  
  
His mind was racing.  
  
::Don't let me die, I don't want to die. I tried so hard I got this far, don't give up on me. Don't let me have come this far for nothing. Don't let me die::  
  
But his body was going numb, he could no longer feel his legs and when he looked up he realised the surface was getting further and further away. He closed his eyes and let the blackness take over.  
  
  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
There ya go people, that's chapter two up and posted. Hope ya liked it, Chapter three will be up soon. I still have quite a lot to type up from my notebook onto the computer. But I promise that as soon as I start writing from my head instead of copying out of a pad it will get better. Im not too impressed with this actually, but if you liked it please tell me. I need a confidence boost. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
Love Kye *wink wink* 


End file.
